Those 3 Words
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: Sometimes, after something unexpected has struck, you’re forced to reassess the path you’re on. The aftermath of the Season 3 finale. Leyton.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

Summary: Sometimes, after something unexpected has struck, you're forced to reassess the path you're on. The aftermath of the Season 3 finale. Leyton.

A/N: So I told myself I'd never write a One Tree Hill fic. Too complicated, unlike what I'm used to writing. But here I am. It was way too tempting to avoid after the Season 3 finale. So hopefully you'll enjoy it.

8I8I8I8I8I8I8I8I8

_**Chapter 1: Having Faith**_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson once said, 'What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.' People fear what this might mean. Because what if, some day, we're put in a position where what lies within us isn't enough? _

Lucas clutched the styrofoam cup tightly, as though trying to absorb heat from the dark liquid within - heat that had long since disappeared. He watched his reflection swirling before him, deep in thought.

"Hey."

Lucas was abruptly stirred from his stupor. He looked up to find Brooke before him, clutching onto a cup of coffee from the downstairs café.

"Hey." He replied, smiling.

Brooke noticed the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but shrugged it off. She took away the cold cup he had been holding, placing the new one in his hands. "I thought you could use a real cup of coffee." She said, giving him a gentle smile as she sat down beside him.

"Thanks." He replied softly.

Brooke hesitated, glancing around the almost empty waiting room. "Still no change?" She questioned, though she already knew the answer. She had run into Deb leaving the hospital. He shook his head, his eyes bare of emotion. "It's been three days, Luke, you should go home and get some rest."

"No." He said simply. "I need to be here."

Brooke took in a breath. "Lucas--"

"He's going to wake up, Brooke." Lucas let out, his aggravation getting the best of him.

She didn't reply for a moment. "The doctor said--"

"Dammit, Brooke, I know what the doctor said!" He burst out, getting to his feet. He brought a hand to the bridge of his nose. He breathed in deeply before looking at her again. "He pulled Rachel and Cooper out of that car. . .he saved their lives. He's not going to die because of it."

She looked down at her hands. "I'm not saying that, Luke." She said softly. "All I'm saying--"

"Is that I need to be prepared for the worst, right?" He interrupted. She gazed up at him, remaining silent. He shook his head in defeat. "That's what everyone's been saying, Brooke. To me. . . to Haley--" He broke off, glancing at the closed room door across the hall. "I'm not giving up on him."

"I'm not saying you have to, Lucas." Brooke said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Maybe not, Brooke. . .but that's what it sounds like." He repeated quietly.

"Luke--" She began defensively.

"I think I am going to get going. Maybe get some rest." He said quickly, before she could continue.

"Lucas." She began, her voice pleading.

"It's okay, Brooke." He said softly, "I'll see you later, okay?" He added, and then turned away before waiting for a reply.

8I8I8I8I8I8I8I8I8

Peyton let her legs swing forwards and backwards over the edge of the derelict bridge. She had crawled under the police tape hours ago, seating herself on the edge, teetering between steadiness and instability. She gazed down at the dark, stirring water, her thoughts far from what she was seeing before her. Movement beside her roused her unexpectedly.

Her heart skipped a beat as soon as her gaze fell on him, and she immediately felt guilty. She glanced away, knowing no greeting was necessary as he sat down beside her.

"I didn't think anyone would be here." Lucas said, dropping his gaze to the water below them.

Peyton shrugged slightly. "I just needed to think."

Lucas nodded, and then glanced her way. "I haven't seen you since the wedding."

Peyton forced herself not to meet his gaze. "Yeah. . ." She said after a moment. "I've been helping sort things out for Haley after the wedding. I didn't think she should have to do it. . ." She let the sentence trail off, still refusing to look up at him.

Lucas eyed her for a moment, assessing her carefully. "Are you avoiding the hospital too, or is it just me?"

Peyton lifted the corner of her mouth into a slight half smile, turning to glance at him. "It's better this way, Luke." She said simply.

Lucas shook his head. "Better?" He questioned incredulously. "Look, Peyton, I know Brooke has insecurities about---"

"They're more than just insecurities." Peyton interrupted.

Lucas hesitated, feeling guilty. "She knows that the kiss. . ." He broke off for a moment, "That the circumstances. . ."

"It's not just about the kiss, Luke." Peyton said, letting out a slow breath. "I told her. . .how I feel about you."

Lucas cringed inwardly, and looked away. "Peyton. . ." He whispered, unable to find words.

"I know, I know. . ." Peyton said, letting out a sigh. "I guess some part of me thought it would make things easier. That she would understand. . ."

"Which she obviously didn't." Lucas added when she trailed off. He turned to look at her, noticing the way her hands were playing with the little grains of sand on the concrete beneath them.

Peyton shook her head slightly. "I've messed up everything."

"No, you didn't, Peyton." He gave her a half smile. "At least you didn't do it alone."

She looked up at him, returning his smile. "Yeah, you screwed up pretty bad too."

They remained silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "So how's Nathan doing?" She questioned.

"No change." Lucas replied softly.

Peyton nodded. "And how're you doing?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm fine, just worried."

"Hmm." Peyton let out. "And that's it?" Lucas let out a short breath and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "C'mon, Luke. I know you better than that." She said, trying to assess the look on his face. "Let me in."

"It's nothing Peyton. . ." He began, then, seeing the look on her face, continued. "I'm just not ready to give up on him yet, you know?"

She gazed at him, concerned. "Of course your not, Luke." He glanced down, and shook his head slightly. Almost impulsively, she reached out her hand to cover his. But at the last second, lay it back beside her, rethinking the gesture.

"People have been telling me that I should prepare myself for--" He broke off. "That Haley should be prepared for what might happen." He looked up at her, his gaze somewhat accusatory. "Is that what you're going to tell me?"

Her gaze softened. "You have to have faith." She replied simply.

"Faith." He replied, almost disbelievingly.

She gave him a small smile. "I know what it's like to hope for something and have it wrenched from your grasp. With my mum, with Ellie. . ." She trailed off. "But the truth is, Luke, sometimes hope is the only thing you have. . .." She paused for a moment. "Nathan's going to be alright." This time, she did reach out, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently. "You just have to believe that."

Lucas nodded slightly, the lump in his throat subsiding. Having said everything that needed to be said, they both felt perfectly content to sit in silence, gazing down at the swirling water below them.

8I8I8I8I8I8I8I8I8

Well, review and let me know what you thought. Flames are absolutely accepted, just keep the profanities to a minimum:).


End file.
